


#10 Chaos

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Ash alone can be a bad idea at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#10 Chaos

This was not what Misty had been expecting to come back to. Misty and Brock had believed that it would be safe to go and carry out some chores at the same time - Misty had gone to get some water from the nearby river and Brock had gone to gather wood to make a fire with. Neither of them could have known what a terrible mistake it would be to leave Ash alone. They really should have known better.

That calm scene the two had left behind was no more. Now Ash was waving his arms over his head and running all over the place while yelling at his demented Charizard. The winged fire lizard was flying around overhead while blowing fire everywhere. It was a miracle that he didn't set fire to anything with all that fire he was letting out. Ash had roped his Pokémon into trying to help out. Bulbasaur was understandably not helping much at all when all he could do was desperately try to dodge the fire. Squirtle was spraying jets of water in the hope of hitting Charizard and Pikachu was firing lightning bolts all over the place. Neither of them seemed to be helping much in calming Charizard down however.

The table and chairs were overturned and the cooking pot had somehow ended up upside down. There was debris all over the place too. Was that her bag Misty could see hanging from the branches of a nearby tree? She had to duck as a stream of fire shot over her head. A moment later, a jet of water hit her in the face.

"Charizard!" Ash screamed, running after it and holding out a Poké Ball. "Get back in your Poké Ball already!" He really should have known better than to let it out in the first place.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Misty yelled, clenching her fists. Several veins bulged on her forehead. "Why did you let Charizard out?"

"I wanted to do some training." Ash hung his head, looking not unlike a scolded child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Training? You call this training?" Misty spread her arms out. "It's chaos!"

"Yeah, I know." Ash sighed and looked toward Charizard, who was now destroying innocent trees. "I just thought it would be worth a try for once." So much for that...


End file.
